


I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Autistic David Rose, Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Headcanon, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: “Now I have to know,” Patrick said with his wide, earnest eyes. Of course, now David wanted to tell him, because Patrick stayed. He kept uncovering horrible, unflattering, beautiful things about David’s past and he just kept staying.David and Patrick's first moments in their new home.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Home by Phillip Phillips

“What are you looking at?” Patrick asked, sliding his arms around David’s waist from behind. David relaxed into the firm pressure.

“The windows,” He gestured to the ones that sat above the cottage’s kitchen sink. They were covered by a wooden lattice. The light pouring through them cast long, diamond shaped shadows over the counter. Every surface was piled high with boxes labeled 'kitchen' in Patrick's neat print. David was supposed to be helping Stevie and Patrick unload Roland's truck, but he was distracted by the thought that this space was all theirs. “I want to paint the lattice white.”

“Like the store?” Patrick asked, following his gaze as David glanced around the room.

“Mmhm,” David pursed his lips in thought as he took in the rest of the space. He tilted his head back to lean against Patrick’s shoulder.

“Blanket’s in the washer,” Stevie said from the doorway. Patrick’s grip tightened briefly before he let go altogether, moving past her to grab another set of boxes.

“Thank you,” David said as they followed him down the hall. Most of their things had made it to the cottage relatively unscathed, but David had been storing packed boxes in the motel shed. His weighted blanket had wound up smelling like a combination of lawn chemicals and grass clippings. Stevie had wordlessly taken it out of his hands and carried it off to the laundry room before he could fixate on just how incorrect _that_ smell was.

They wound up eating on the living room floor, since the bigger furniture had yet to arrive. David curled his toes into the plush rug as he took a bite of pizza. Patrick hid his smile behind a mug full of wine. David claimed to vehemently hate pineapple, but Stevie always ordered it for herself. He had developed a fondness by association. 

“You look like you’re really under duress there, David,” Patrick grinned, “are you sure you don’t want a slice of pepperoni?” 

“Mmm, pepperoni,” David said, articulating every syllable, “is an incorrect pizza topping.” Stevie snorted, pressing the cuff of her flannel to her mouth. “Not a word,” David said. Stevie shook her head. They knew too much to get in to the truly ridiculous things they had done before Patrick arrived.

“Now I have to know,” Patrick said with his wide, earnest eyes. Of course, now David wanted to tell him, because Patrick stayed. He kept uncovering horrible, unflattering, beautiful things about David’s past and he just kept staying.

The cottage grew into their home, the promise of it built between those first moments. Patrick’s arms wrapped around his waist, firm and sure. The evening light filtered through their kitchen windows to cast a soft glow over his husband’s face. Unfamiliar scents were replaced with fabric softener and freshly baked bread. With Stevie’s favorite pizza on his tongue and Patrick’s warm laugh in his ears, David knew he was going to be happy here. Patrick had promised; David trusted him to follow through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
